


Excerpt

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini





	Excerpt

衣服要弄脏了。  
好不容易还残存着最后一丝理智的加隆呻吟着说到，从哥哥的腿上把他的西裤和内衣全部脱掉，撒加的脸埋在床单里，他懒洋洋的抬起头，用眼角的余光向上看着弟弟，浅浅急促的喘息从他那湿润的舌尖和微张的嘴唇里流泻出来。  
衬衣还没有脱掉，撒加故意好像是给人看到一样慢吞吞的把衣服脱下来扔到一边，然后气定神闲的把自己脱到身上什么也不剩。  
加隆在把自己衬衣上的扣子一颗一颗全都解开后也已经到了忍耐的极限，他再一次从背后抱住哥哥，继续刚才做了一半的事情，他把哥哥那迫不及待膨胀起来的东西握在手中，把自己的手指压在哥哥的手指上，撒加仰起头，像是要给自己的弟弟听到那样，滚动着喉结喘息着。  
啊……啊……  
一边用手指把哥哥的那个东西的前段渗出的液体擦掉，加隆用力握住哥哥的那个东西的根部，向上揉搓着，撒加的呼吸变快了，他那被加隆压住的那只手急不可待的挣扎着诱导着加隆的手，逐渐加深这种触摸，要这样碰这里，要这样向上抚摸，那里要更认真的对待，细致点，细心点，对，就是这样。  
孤高，飘忽，不像普通人，这种对于肉体和精神来说都没有实质存在的东西，好像把它们都抛弃剥离而生活下去的哥哥，实际上他的身心都隐藏着很多黑暗的秘密，身体就和普通人 一样被欲望缠绕，而他似乎也很乐于这样生活下去，这件事，对于弟弟加隆来说是世间不可思议的事情，让他一直都能感受到灵魂震撼般的欢愉，那种在圣域和街道上也能够感觉到尖锐的存在，作为弟弟的加隆每次在这样的事情面前都会开始忘却自我，连轮廓都不确定那样的融化掉自己的边际。  
撒加口中吐出的喘息变得不规则起来，长长的叹气，短短的吸气，时不时的喉结会滚动着咽下自己的唾液。  
靠着加隆的下腹部，撒加的腰好像缩起来一样轻颤着，加隆的手在不停的揉搓着他的东西，他的手指被压在加隆的手下面，两个人指尖像有引力一样不停的碰触在一起摇动着，变的无力起来，加隆一边用自己那也变得硬邦邦的下身去摩擦着哥哥的腰部，一边把哥哥的耳朵含在嘴里，在他耳边吹出耳语  
射出来就好了，射出来吧  
虽然是打算用很冷静的声音说出来这样的话，但是实际上是气喘吁吁半带祈求一样的声音：应该不会弄脏的，别担心了。  
啊，啊，加隆，已经……  
撒加扬起下巴，喉结颤抖着，后仰着向加隆的肩膀上靠过去，他的腰感觉到加隆那坚硬的东西和火热的皮肤后喜悦的又一次颤抖起来：要，要到了……  
加隆拿过刚才撒加递过来的毛巾，把它围绕在撒加的小腹部，撒加的后背从脊柱开始起伏震颤着，这震颤传递到加隆的下身，撒加紧贴着加隆的下身颤抖着设了出来，刺激的加隆的东西愈加的火热。  
撒加的身体好像透支了所有力气，虚弱的横着倒在了床上，在余韵中喘息着，加隆一边注意这不要把床单弄脏 一边轻轻的把毛巾从撒加的腰腹部撤出来，然后另一只手松开紧握着撒加的手，同时也松开撒加的那个东西，他把毛巾团成一团放在了一边。  
撒加的呼吸依然有些凌乱，他小声的笑着说：真是个麻烦的东西呢  
你喜欢就好啦  
现在大脑稍微能冷静些了，加隆也躺在了撒加的身边。  
撒加闭上了眼睛。  
撒加的眼睛里和往常一样那种超然的光芒变弱了，像是在沉溺在刚才的一幕，有点迷迷糊糊的眼神，也只有在这一刻，加隆才能有机会看见撒加最真实的一面。加隆伸出手腕把哥哥的头向着自己抱了过来，品尝着撒加的嘴唇，很快就把舌头伸进了撒加的嘴里。  
舌头缠绕在一起，吮吸出声，互相交换着唾液，撒加的睫毛在加隆的脸颊上轻擦着，加隆的睫毛也在撒加的脸颊上擦过。  
撒加动手把加隆的衬衣，内衣剥了下来，加隆顺着哥哥手的动作把衣服从自己的腿上顺下来踢到床下，撒加的手立刻不失时机的把加隆那露出来的东西握住立起来，像在揉搓一样握住，加隆吐出短促的呻吟，松开撒加的嘴唇变换了下角度又吻了上去。  
撒加调整着自己的身体翻了个身，空着的那只手臂很自然的搂住了加隆的腰，把他拽向自己的身体，这时候他才注意到自己的衬衣还挂在身上没有完全脱下去，于是他急躁的扯掉了身上的衣服，遗憾的是，加隆正沉浸在和兄长的吻里并没有注意到这一幕，撒加捉住了加隆的腰，他的腿和加隆的腿缠绕在了一起。  
加隆的腿正好压在撒加那个已经软下来了柔软的东西上面，撒加扭动着腰部自下向上缓缓的移动着，像是要感受加隆皮肤和肌肉的火热那样，撒加的东西在加隆的大腿上揉搓着，很快就又变硬挺立起来。  
加隆被这种接触弄的浑身无力，他从和撒加的吻中挣脱出来艰难的换了口气，扬起下巴喘息着。  
哥哥，不要这样。  
什么不要……都已经这样了。  
撒加的手把加隆的东西扶了起来弄的更硬之后又用手把它压在加隆的小腹上揉捏着，然后他的腿挤入加隆的大腿之间在加隆的两腿之间摩擦着，挤压着，震颤着。  
啊啊，不行，不行了  
没有吧不行吧  
快要压抑不住自己急促呼吸的撒加一边在剧烈喘息的加隆的唇边小声的私语，一边用自己的膝盖在加隆的两腿之间力度强弱交替的摇动着，加隆强忍着对着哥哥哀求到：  
不要了，我想做，我想进到你身体里。  
那个一会再说。  
撒加调整了下呼吸，冷酷的回答：射在我肚子上就好了。  
啊，什么话啊  
加隆稀里糊涂的呻吟着，把自己扬起的头贴向哥哥的脖子，压在那里的皮肤上，哥哥这种简直可以称得上是低俗的话，这种举动，还有从皮肤传递过来的他的身体那部分的热度，这些都是真实的，这些让加隆感觉到从身体里面传来的震动。  
那样的事，不准说。  
为什么，不好吗？很不公平啊  
撒加对着弟弟说，他的声音有些低，有些嘶哑，他那修长的手指在加隆的腹部抚弄着加隆的的那个东西，毫无轨迹的搓弄着，他的膝盖在加隆的两腿之间波浪一样的起伏摇动着，坚持不懈的顶着加隆的腰  
来吧，加隆，来吧。  
加隆的喉咙滚动着发出呜咽声，他突然飞快的撤离开哥哥的身体。  
他迅速的用手握住自己的东西转圈搓弄着，为了避免过分的情况发生，他单手和两膝把自己从床上撑起来，用趴在哥哥身上的姿势，后背和腰微微弓起颤抖着，从他的指尖终于忍不住释放出来的东西一滴一滴的落在撒加的腹部，撒加躺在那里，半眯着眼睛陶醉的看着双腿颤抖，精液不断低落在自己腹部，在高潮的时候发出绝顶呻吟声的弟弟的样子。  
呼吸平稳下来后的加隆恨恨的向下看着自己的哥哥。  
真的很过分……  
过分吗？  
撒加眯起眼睛笑了起来，只是那个微笑像是凝固了一样，他的额头是一层薄薄的汗水，喘息急促了起来。  
那就这么对待我好了。  
就是因为你没说不要我才说的啊  
虽然没有直接说不要，那也不是同意吧？  
把这个问题扔还给撒加，加隆贴过去把自己的额头压在撒加的额头上，撒加闭上眼睛，用像哭泣一样几乎要听不见的声音小声的说：  
真讨厌啊  
不，不是的……  
撒加的呼吸声变的粗重，短促，声音越发的大，好像喘不上气那样：加隆……已经……变成了无法思考的时候发出的声音，他的手指沾着加隆刚刚滴下来的东西，轻轻的抓挠着加隆的要，加隆压在撒加身上，把脸挤入撒加的脖子和床单之间，小声的问：  
怎么啦？  
撒加的胸口激烈的起伏着，他抓住加隆那温暖湿润的手，带着那只手想自己的身后探去。  
把脸埋在哥哥的脖子上，加隆闷笑着笑的身体发抖，一边笑，胸口却如同被纠结缠绕着一样疼痛起来，他下身变热变硬，喉咙里像有火在烧，喜欢哥哥，喜欢哥哥，到现在都不知道该如何是好。  
撒加用近乎哀求的声音对他说：用手指就行  
手指的话，怎么做？  
加隆的身体没有动，只是用视线看着撒加的侧脸投去询问的信号，到也没觉得自己这么做有多过分，只是不知道哥哥的意思是什么。撒加喉咙像被塞住一样，无法回答弟弟的问题，只是愈发用力的把弟弟的手向后拽过去。  
加隆的手在撒加的指引下来到那个想要被碰触的地方，他微微撑起身体，用指尖在那里一次，二次的抚摸着，只是轻轻的抚摸而已，他还不知道哥哥想要自己做到什么地步。  
只是手指轻轻的抚摸，那里就颤抖着收缩着把加隆的指尖吞了进去，撒加发出了喜悦的声音。  
啊，恩，就是，就是这样。  
好不容易平复下来呼吸和心跳又一次狂乱起来，加隆的手指向着那不断收缩的地方压了进去，向着里面探索，微微颤抖着向深处探入，手指上还沾着刚才自己射出来的东西，没过一会，就彻底完全的进入了。  
哥哥的身体里曲折柔软的包裹着加隆的手指，加隆眼前如同有雾，看着哥哥躺在那里的姿势。  
撒加随着弟弟手指的不断进入在床上弓起背来，他弯曲膝盖，身体倒向床单上，大概他的手指和脚趾都在抓挠着床单，他弓起来的腰和膝盖都微微的震颤着，这震颤传达给了他们的床，他的喜悦从背后因为快感而起的战栗而一目了然。  
加隆恨恨的看着自己的哥哥，他用空着的那只手开始安慰自己那被冷落在一边的东西，正当他的动作变的焦躁起来时，撒加的手放了上去，过分啊，他刚刚想说，撒加说，你在等等。  
这个哥哥依然是一如既往的以自我为中心啊。


End file.
